As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,352,391; 3,061,057; 3,292,747; and 3,530,961, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse multi-compartment hand luggage arrangements.
As can also be seen by reference to the aforementioned patents the prior art may be broken down into one or more of the following classifications: lateral stacking, vertical stacking, and/or foldable. While all of these prior art devices are more than adequate for their intended purpose and function, they are also deficient in a number of individual respects.
For example, both the vertically and laterally stackable constructions are generally difficult to assemble, employ complex and costly cooperating fastening means, and produce a generally cumbersome and bulky arrangement in their fully assembled mode.
In addition, the foldable versions are normally dimensioned, designed and configured to only readily accept generally elongated flat articles of clothing and the like, and the foldable versions are also usually designed to function as hanging garment bags or similar items.
It should also be noted that all of the different types of multi-compartment arrangements described so far have been designed for general usage, and none of them have been concerned with any particular type of specialized environment that would require an external and/or internal structural modification to the basic luggage carrier configuration.
Bearing the foregoing facts in mind and taking into consideration the fact that this country has experienced a recent upsurge, if not a growing national obsession with physical fitness; it comes as somewhat of a surprise that significant structural modifications have not appeared in what would commonly be termed as a gym bag construction.
While some gym bags have been provided with waterproof linings and compartments to segregate wet and/or dirty clothing, towels, etc. from other items, these minor modifications still do not provide an answer to the many problems affecting the users of a conventional gym bag construction.